GA Lovers
by Hanakimi08
Summary: What happen when Natsume and mikan didn't see each other 4 a long time? what if Ruka and Hotaru finally united their love. lemon! NxM AND RxH..
1. GA LOVERS

ALICE IN LOVERLAND

In the city of Tokyo, there are many kind of people. Good,evil,white,black,tanned and whatever you can think of. They thought that its just an ordinary city and always and ordinary day... There's one place that isolated from the modern world of Tokyo. It's an academy called Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice. Until now,the academy still remains secret. No one ever know what the student do...in there....

Chapter One-Imai &Nogi(BFF or Lovers?)

In the academy,certain ex-students of the academy are coming back to pick up their stuffs that they left after they graduate a few years ago... Among those students are Hotaru Imai,Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga. These three students are from a different types of abilities class. Hotaru is the coldest girl you ever met. They called her the Ice Queen. She has a beautiful silky black hair,piercing velvet eyes,pale rose pink lips and a body every guys would ever dreamt their girl will be. She is a Technical type girl...She has a partner named Ruka Nogi... Ruka,on the other hand is the most charming boy you ever met. He has a blond hair,cute and bright turquoise blue eyes and his sexy lips that always smile on it. He's in Somatic type. He's a animal pheromone Alice wielder. He always carry a bunny that he petted since elementary division in Alice Academy..He got a best friend named Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume is known to the academy as the Black Cat. He's a fire caster and were in the Dangerous Ability Class. He has a raven-violet hair,crimson eyes

that sometimes change to black if he's angry and a body that would fit for a model but ,heck, he chose to be a running his dad company and become the most eligible bachelor in Tokyo.

Times slowly passed by and change our alices friend. All of them are 26 years old and busy building their career and lose contact for each other.

Hotaru is the heiress of the biggest electronics company in the South East Asia. She is no longer Full Ice Queen but she's beginning to be more nicer to her staffs and friends..

Ruka,is the most popular veterinarian in Tokyo. He's on every health channel you can get in Tokyo. How's he tame a very wild horse and how he treat hurt animals. He is not the shy,innocent Ruka or rabbit boy anymore but he's the most sexy man you ever(after our eligible bachelor course) met.

Natsume,is still as cold and unkind as usual. The girls take his glare as the sexiest glare according to the gossips channel.. At least he is kind a bit,somehow thanks to his partner for life,Mikan Sakura.

Three of them share one similarity,there are best friend. Basically,Hotaru is Mikan's best friend,and Ruka is natsume's.

Hotaru,Ruka and Natsume has opened their collaboration company named Cherry Rabbit that sells and trade all kind stuff. From cosmetics to fruits. Everyone always fond of the trio. But what they don't know is the trio is missing their moment cheerier,Mikan. They searched for her everywhere. Hotaru uses her influence to search over South East Asia. Ruka tell the king of the jungle to tell animals to look for her.. Natsume uses his power to search from the pit of earth until all around the world. They never actually see her again after graduating. It's like she just zapped from this world. Natsume,who looks so cold actually have made his promised to tell Mikan that he loves her so much and want to spend the rest of his life with her,but since now,she's nowhere to be seen

Sukiyaki Crab House....(NORMAL POV)

"Where is that Hyuuga and Nogi? I've been waiting for ages for them. Huh,waiter!"Hotaru called the waiter. The waiter come to her with his gentle smile.

"Ready to order,miss?"The waiter ready to write down her order.

"Give me the Chinese Flutton Chicken,The Masalla Crab Brain,Strawberry ice cream and Orange Saffron Juice. That's all." The waiter repeated then leave to the kitchen.

A minute later,her juice came. Still no sign of her friends. Suddenly,someone tapped her shoulder and hold it. Usually,she has slapped the one who did that,but somehow she didn't do it coz she know that warm and gentle touch on her bare shoulder. It's Ruka.

"Hei,babe. Sorry I'm late. Traffic.." He whisper to her soft ears.

"Whatever,Rabbit boy. Get your hands off my shoulder or I called the security"Hotaru said coldly even though she loved the way Ruka hold her shoulder. It's so arousing.

"Babe,you still remembered the times?"Ruka smiled sexily to the woman he secretly love.

"Where's Hyuuga? I thought he will be here."Hotaru asked

"You changing the topics. That's proves you are aroused. You're hot now,dontcha?"Ruka slipped his hand and touch Hotaru's thigh.

"Are you challenging me,Ruka? I can make you begging for me in matter of minutes,u know?"

"Wanna try? Let's go to the bar near this restaurant. I'll booked a strip dancers suite and let's see how you strut your stuff and let's see if I'm begging for you." smirk ruka

"I accept your challenge,Ruka,baby. Let's go. Get ready to lose.

Honolulu Strip Hotel.... Room 203

Ruka sits on the king-sized bed while waiting for Hotaru.

"Hotaru,are you ready to aroused me?"he laugh to think how awkward that will be for her. But,Ruka was wrong.

Hotaru stepped out from the shower wearing flaming velvet mini dress that reach until under her sexy ass,revealing her red panties. She lose her hair that reach to her hip. Her cleavage shows her big breasts. She smiled sexily ready to arouse the already aroused Ruka.

She come to Ruka and start to look at Ruka. She sits at his lap and look at his eyes that makes her aroused all over. Remembering to win,she kissed Ruka passionately on his lips,which shocked Ruka. He kissed back and start exploring her mouth. A smirk lit on Hotaru's lip. Ruka noticed this and start his first move. He pulled her closer until his bare chest touch her mini dress and kiss her again. His hands start to unzip Hotaru's mini dress from the back. Hotaru noticed and pull him away.

"Why? Aroused already? "smirk Ruka. Hotaru smiled devilishly at him.

"If you play it that way,then I can do this."she unbutton Ruka's shirt. She throws it away and position her legs sprang open on Ruka's then stripped her dress until her hips,revealing her creamy and big boobs and rub it on Ruka's bare chest. Ruka let out a moan accidentally.

He kissed her collarbone and leave hickey. Both of them enjoying themselves forgetting their challenge. The moment now is the one the have waited for years to their hidden love. Then,they both agreed and Ruka brought Hotaru to the king-sized bed.

He stripped her mini dress leaving her panties. She took off his boxers and started to lick his manhood. Ruka was in heaven when she did that. It doesn't take very long 'till Hotaru lick him clean. Ruka let out a groan and embarassed at the same time.

He pull hotaru and landed on top of her. Hotaru is smirking,knowing that victory is just a mile away. "Well,Mr,Nogi,excited already? Rabbit Boy just turn bad,huh?" she smirk at Ruka and let out a small groan when Ruka touched her velvet panties."Who knows, a cold,heartless Ice Queen is good at this lustful things? Seems I underestimate you,babe. Looks like I gotta go hard on you."ruka said while messaging her things.

"Ah....I....told....you....Rabbit....Boy....Ah!!!!" She groans when Ruka leave hickey on her busts. Then,Ruka,smirk........

"who knows she is this beautiful. But not now. I will do it next time when she is ready really for me....

"why is he stopping?

Ruka get up and put on his clothes. He grabbed Hotaru's clothes and slowly sit at the edge of the bed. He gives Hotaru's clothes.

"Not now. You've won already..... get up and suit up. We have meeting tomorrow."

"What do you mean,baka? I won? U gotta be kidding.?"Hotaru asked

"What? You expected more? Aroused?"Smirk Ruka and grab her cheeks. He stare at her velvet eyes. Those eyes that forget his crush at Mikan. Those cold eyes are actually something else. He snapped out and get up and search for his car keys.

"I''ll send you home."Ruka said then sits on the couch near the bed.

"I don't understand,Ruka. Why gave up? Isn't this what you want from me?

"U are wrong,Hotaru. I want more from you. Besides I want to do this with someone I really love."Ruka explain.

"Tch,talking like a girl are we? Fine..... whatever you want,Ruka."Hotaru got an idea to tease Ruka. She slipped on her dress seductively. Ruka,whoi is currently the 'audience' is gulping is saliva and controlling his raging hormones. 'Damn,she's hot. Damn my hormones!!'

After finish dressing, she looked at Ruka. Ruka turned his beet-root face away. Hotaru smirk. Ruka quickly unlocked the suite door when suddenly something happen making his heart dropped and in heaven the same time. He felt a smooth and small hands are holding to his waist. The sense of her perfume really seducing him.

"Thanks,Ruka. I never find a guy who stop in the middle of intimate relationship just becoz the girl refused to inside. I hope I can learn to love you someday...eep..." she just nearly slipped what she really felt inside.

She broke the hug and let Ruka opened the door but he just startled there,like a lifeless doll. Hotaru poke his hips and face but he still didn't move. She called his name but he didn't budge. She pulled out her infamous Baka Gun series 1123 and hit it on Ruka's head. Ruka let out a scream and felt the bulge on his head. "Ouch,Hotaru. What's that for? " "That is for daydreaming,Rabbit Boy." Hotaru smirk and Ruka blushed. They then walking together to the parking lot. Hotaru is searching for her car. She scratch her head to remember where did she parked her car. Ruka smirk the thought 'she look so cute when confused' He walked towards her and hug her from behind. "Are you harassing me,Nogi?" Hotaru said before dropped her car key becoz Ruka kissed her temple. "Maybe. Looking for something,Ice Queen?" "FYI,i was looking for my Mercedes,Ruka baby. You see it anywhere?"Hotaru turn to face Ruka who is smirking devilishly. "FYI,i just asked my boys to take your car back to your penthouse so I can drive you home." Ruka said while looking at his fave velvet eyes.

"what?? How?? When???"Hotaru looking at his turquoise blue eyes for an answer. "What? You think I touched your thighs for nothing,baby?"Ruka smile. Hotaru is shocked. Ruka has tricked her into doing this? Was she is to distracted with his turquoise blue eyes that she lost her guards.? Shoots!!! Ruka opened his car door and lead Hotaru in it. He start the engine and drive to Hotaru's house......

p/s:so? Do you like it? Please review so I can write better and sorry if there's a lot of mistakes and grammar


	2. Love? No way!

CHAPTER 2- LOVE? NO WAY!

NATSUME POV

I wake up in the morning and admire at my penthouse like I always did every morning. I get up and reach for my bathroom. I opened the tube pipes and let it flow and full in my bathtub while I brush my teeth. I only need to open the cold water thanks to my alice.

While in the tub,i kept thinking about Mikan. I don't know why but since our graduation day,she just disappeared like that. I had heard several rumours about a singer that have the same appearances just like Mikan,but it just arumour,right. I also heard Yuu and Mikan are studying together in England from Koko and Anna but...oh.. I don't know.... 'why am I thinking about that baka?' I better snapped out of it or i'll be late for my work.

I rush to my closet and opened it. It was a very big just like the size of his bedroom. Full of all hos clothes from T-shirs and jeans to clothing attire like tie or headband and shoes. I pick a velvet shirt,a black vest and a raven slack trousers to match his vest. I let my hair a bit messy becoz I wanna look relaxed today. I spray Hugo Boss XX on my body that left all the heiress crazy for him and leave him smirking becoz of their low judgement by their looks only. I grabbed my paper and looks if something is missing. When i thinks everything is ok, i get to my car in the parking lot and drive to my own office,Hyuuga Corp.

At Natsume's office......

I am thinking about Mikan again. 'Ah,why is that polak dots pigtailed keep showing up in my dreams and my head?

"Maybe you love her,moron...." His angel spoke..

"Nah,u can't wait to have sex with her. Love don't exist for people like you." His devil appear out of nowhere

"No,it's love. She's ur partner for life,right? Besides she changes you."Said Angel

"What makes its better 4 you. Use her as a toy. imagine her breasts brush upon your bare chest. You manhood thrust upon her Womanhood and takes her as yours. imagine her groans and begging you to go harder. Imagine she is you toy when you are aroused..."Devil keeps going on..

Enough!!! i had to find her even if it takes forever.... The devil and angel has disappeared.....

'Damn devil! why did he has to makes me aroused.? But still......... i missed her so much.

Why can't i stopped thinking 'bout her? i got up and went to the window to look at the view but i was in some other place....

'Her warm smile,her words,her touch, her caring feeling,the feelings to be loved by her.......

able to have reason why to live.......to protect her as she saves me from being sold by that bastard Rio.....

Mikan Sakura.....what magic do you use to make me remember you until now? maybe Ruka's right? Is it love?

At Sukiyaki Restaurant......

"Yo, do u want to eat today? Salmo?Sushi?Ramen?Arken?Natsume?natsume?Hello??? NATSUME!!!!"Ruka yelled at Natsume.

"WHAT?.....??"Natsume looked at his friend

"We're in Sukiyaki , at least i am but where are you?Wonderland?Disneyland?Looking for Sleeping Beauty?Hem?? Or Mikan??"rUKA smiled at Natsume.

"Nope,just remember 'bout Mik....eak...Misaki and Tsubasa Corp. They are doing bussiness with us,right?" natsume lied

"Right.....Come on Natsume,I know what you're thinking...."said Ruka

"Really? Well,if that's the case, i don't really have to tell you,right?"

"natsume,eventhough i said i know but i just wanna make sure. I don't have mind-reading Alice like Koko,ok?


	3. Chapter 3

"So,dude,tell me....what's up? Wet Dreams? With Mikan? Hehe...."Ruka laugh.

"No,Ruka. It's.....wait..isn't that Ice Queen?"Natsume saw a figure resembling Hotaru.

"Don't play around.....Hotaru's in her office....I just call her..."Ruka said

"Really.....She's out there!Just Turn your head if u don't trust me..."Natsume sure that's Hotaru becoz she was carrying a Baka Gun... Ruka turn and saw Hotaru is pointing her Baka Gun to a person then the person just ran away. She then turned to the Sukiyaki's and saw Ruka and Natsume was looking at her. She get in the Sukiyaki's and sat down beside Ruka,panting. It look like she just finished a marathon running or something...

"What are you guys staring me on for? I'm not an alien,for god sake. Stop looking at me like that or I shoot you too..."Hotaru said when she saw Ruka drooling becoz her shirts have torned until her cleavage. She just noticed this and slapped Ruka to brought him back from fantasies.

"No,Imai. We just wondering why you carry Baka Gun in your handbag."Natsume answered

"Yeah,isn't it dangerous to put in your handbag in case maybe someone steal it and shoot you anyhow?" Ruka looks worried. Hotaru look at Ruka's blue eyes.

"Who said I put in my handbag?"hotaru said and slipped her baka Gun inside her panties. Natsume smirked at Hotaru ways of seducing Ruka in public actually works. Ruka looked away from her velvet eyes,hiding his beet-root face. 'damn,she has to seduce me now?' Hotaru is about to order when a certain burgundy-haired girl approached her.

"Wait,you are Hotaru Imai,right?Do you remember me?It's me,Chiriko Harada. Your class president before you went to that academy. Do you sill remember me?"Chiriko sat in front Hotaru

"U mean,green eyes,burgundy hair,shapes like Tyra Banks...OMG!!! White Tiger!"Hotaru almost screamed. Ruka and Natsume who are watching this still blurred by the girls.

"Oh,Hotaru. You and you falttering. Don't think I'm the best,Rabbit Girl! em...looks like you got yourself a hunky boyfriend just like you said in our class. Fit your taste perfectlty. Blond eyes,turqouise blue eyes and a to-die-for-smile...!Nice catch. Mind telling me where you you get all these boys?"Chiriko said to Hotaru. Hotaru glare at her and try to close her mouth.

"Shut your hole,White Tiger... OR I'LL....."Hotaru said

"Oh,come on. What ur afraid for? Or you are afraid that these pics gone to public?" she got up and show a pile of pictures containing Hotaru in a various poses that are 18 SX. She take all the pictures that are scattered on the table but she didn't manage to take one picture that have her pose spreading her leg and wearing a tight Rabbit suit revealing her fair and long leg and revealing her cleavage. It's in Ruka's hand. Ruka smirked after he saw it. "i'll keep this "He said while putting it in his pockets..

"Before I forget,here's an invitation for you guys and you hotaru. Our school reunion. Don't Forget to come. We have a plan to get even with the playboys in our school back then. Including our famous and the chief of the club,Rico Farrell... But if you wanna miss the fun...then...don't come.."Said Chiriko.

'Come in White Tiger! Koala Boy and the playboys on the run.... gotta catch 'em!'

'go first! I wanna discussed something with rabbit girl. Catch you later on!'

'ok!!!catch e'm!!"

four of them are still waiting for Hotaru's answer.

"Now,u mention Koala boy,i think iwanna kick his asshole for what he almost done. Almost fucking me in th bathroom when i'm fainted with Mikan. OMG! I really owe Mikan 4 what she done. If not,I will not be called as virgin until now."Hotaru sighed "i'll go. With these two"

" run and catch Koala and sent him back to the 'zoo'. Bye!!"She fled away. Ruka and Natsume shocked for what they have heard. Natsume excuse himself and gone back to his office,leaving Ruka and Hotaru alone.

"Let me send you back."Ruka offered and Hotaru just followed him which makes Ruka feel weird how she obeyed him,not like always. He put her seatbelt and start the engine.

Once they reached Hotaru's penthouse,he stopped and looked at Hotaru,unfastening her seatbelt but she didn't just get up. Ruka looked at her and bend down to ask what happen when suddenly she hugs him. He hugged her too and felt something wet in his shoulder. 'Tears?' Then he heard sobbing from Hotaru. "He so...close....(sob)....he took my skirts off but I can't fight him coz he's too strong(sob)...He just laughed at me....(sob)while swinging my skirts and lick his lips....(sob) when he look at my....(sob) I saw Mikan was fainted and she o.....pen....ed her eyes...and grabbing my hands trying to break..(sob)free....but he tossed her at the sides to....another(sob)...bastard.....she tried to free me and protect me from from getting rape until I saw blood on her mouth...(sob)and...face....I.......can't....remember it anymore....it's too traumatic for me even when....(sob)..the sensei...arrived...at the ..(sob)perfect time....(sob)......Ruka.....(sob)...thanks 4 last night. I know you...(sob)not like them..." she tightened her hug to me. I can't stand looking her like this. She's helpless. "Don't worry,i'll protect you....I'm the only one who can have you. I love you."She loosen her Grip and look at his blue eyes as well as him look at her velvet eyes. Ruka wiped away her tears and kissed her cheeks. She startled and kiss his lips for return. They exchanged kisses and explore each other mouth passionately. Hotaru feel safe by Ruka's sides.

"Someday,I will give myself to you,Ruka. When I can really sure that I can love you forever."hotaru looked at Ruka while smiling.

"I'll be waiting for that...no matter how long..."Ruka said and they continued their passionate kiss the whole night....

P/S: DO YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Destiny Speak HIS Power

CHAPTER 3-DESTINY SPEAKS HIS POWER.....

In the parking lot,a certain raven-haired guy is waiting in his car for his friends.

"Where's Ruka and Imai?"natsume said. He is wearing a black vest(man he do love black!),with a blood-red shirt to match his crimson eyes. He is wearing a black slack trousers with a black chanel shoes and cursing for his friends lateness...

Just be4 he can cursed anymore,a blue BMW flew in and comes out,Ruka grinning. "sorry,late." "picking clothes? Like a girl....?'"Natsume smirkedand flew behing Ruka's car is a violet Mercedes own by Hotaru.

"What r u idiots waiting for? Let's go...!"Hotaru said and drives away with Ruka and Natsume trailed from behind.

Just Natsume turned to follow Hotaru's direction to the hotel,he saw a red Mercedes with a lady riding it. He glared and focused while driving at the driver. 'Did I know her?' Then the driver turned and saw Natsume was looking at her. Now,Natsume can see clearly that her eyes are Rich brown eyes with a long brunette hair and curled a smile at him as if she knows who is he. Natsume look again but the car speed up,too fast for Natsume to catch.

'Is she....?....Mikan...? Nah,I was dreaming...yeah,that's it...'

AT RED DRAGON'S HOTEL AND SPA.......

INSIDE THE BALLROOM......

All eyes are at Hotaru and her partners,Ruka and Natsume. The trio were used to stares and glares so they just relaxed. They said at the table where they have their names on it. At the table is the White Tiger and her partner,Tatara a.k.a.(green TURTLE) smiling at their presence...

"HAI! Still remembered us? Our favourite announcer,Angelona Jolie and Brud Pitt!"Geeko announced their presence..

"Hello....hello....wassup...wassup....Amaguriken High School Ex-Student!!!"

Everyone is wooing and enjoying... "we gonna give you best shows and while on that we shows you various vids and candid of our sexiest and hottest vids from Tasuki's sensei collection!!! so Enjoy yourself... First per former is Keily Williams aka Choc mamoth with the song I got Nerve originally from Miley Cyrus!!!" CROWD clapping so loud and hearing her singing...

Her singing and moves is really....cool....even got attention from Ruka and Natsume and look at her fast dancing. At the background is a videos of Kiely Williams. All her cherished moment are their school.

'you...you need to discover....'

'and reaching out for me yeah....'

The lyrics are so touching and catchy.

"Whoa! What an opening....now a video of the trio Hotaru,Mikan and Chiriko! In their rehersals with song Sneakernight!!!"

"What?? Sneakernight?? Shoot!!! Who is the god dammit asked for that? Let me shoot 'em with My Baka Gun!!!"Hotaru said

"I request it,why,Hotaru?"Hotaru dropped her Baka Gun and turned to see the owner of the voice.' not him' she pray it wan't him. But she is not lucky and stood there is the man who tried to rape her. Ruka saw the changes in Hotaru,quickly got up and hug Hotaru's waist and give the guy a she-is-my-girl-look sternly. Natsume saw these and went blurred for what happen...

"I see you got a guy besides you, matter,Mikan is still available.."He smirked and go away. Hotaru is seated by Chiriko. Ruka looked at Natsume and Told him everything. Natsume eyes turn almost black when he heard what almost happen to Mikan.... He want to punch the guy but stall by Ruka. "it's not worth it,Natsume"Ruka steadily calm Natsume when really inside her animal pheremone is raging to beat that bastard up....

"OK....Here's go... Sneakernight!!!" A video appear at the skrin.

Natsume and Ruka looked at the screen,shocked on an innocent and plain girl,Mikan and Cold heartless Hotaru danced sexily and both almost lost each other raging hormones on how sexy the woman that they love dance heavenly and glance their eyes sexily.

Ruka bent down to Hotaru and whispered to Hotaru "I don't know you are so sexy back school."Hotaru smirk at Ruka "PerVert...."Hotaru laughed....

"OK...here's our Black Cat girl. She just came back from England. She just released her new album 'Lover Girl'. She;s going to entertain us with her new song 'Set It OFF!!Here's Mikan Sakura....!!!"

Natsume look at the stage and saw a brunette hair girl with a rich brown eyes that said "come on!!!" She came in with a red mini dress and a long high heels. The dress really show her curves and her long smoothy pair of leg. Her breasts that are once little now is big as a soccer ball. She has a body fir for a model but anyhow to top it off she's hot...

Well, al least that is what is in our firecaster mind as he saw his fave girl sing and dance for the song.

"Well....hello....Natsume...finally...i found you.....' said Mikan when she saw Natsume sat at the same table as Ruka and Hotaru........................

Next Chapter Preview....

"long time no see,polka dots"

"Same goes to you,Natsume.."

They smiled at each other seductively

'she's hot....

'he's damn hot'

p/s:how's it? Great? Bad? Please review!!!! thanks for review from sakurablossom.....


	5. A NEW MIKAN!

FLASHBACK......

Natsume look at the girl on the stage that say 'come on'.She is wearing a red mini dress and high heels...she have a body that fit for a model but anyhow to top it off she's hot....Well,that's what's in our fire caster mind.

"well....hello....Natsume...i finally found you...."said mikan when she saw Natsume on the same table with Ruka and Hotaru................

…................................................................................................................................................................

CHAPTER 4 ~A NEW MIKAN.....

"Is that Mikan?"Ruka said as he saw the same brunette innocent face that he known several years now..

"I'm not sure...."Hotaru said,suprise herself

"I can't believe it...."Natsume said...

"Believe it.....! She is the most top singer and artist in south east asia,for god sake!"Maki san said to them. They eyes widened.

"You never watch entertainment channel? No wonder you said you long time not seeing Mikan.."Tatara said to them. They continue watching Mikan on stage...Then she bow down when she finish. All the crowd like her performances.

"Howdy,Hotaru. Do ya recognise me? I'm Alyson,you know...gray horse..."Alyson said

"Horsie....what's up?"

"Nothing special. Lokks like you hook up some fish with blond hair and turquise blue eyes like you said."She continue. Hotaru blush but she act cool

"Maki,Tatara. You all remember the days when Mikan and Hotaru when they are the Cheerleader captain? All the boys just slow down their practise to see us practice.."Alyson said to them. Tatara and Maki nod their head..

"You're in the cheerleader,Imai?"Natsume said smirking only to receive a bullet from Hotaru's Baka gun...

"I'm sure you look cute.."Ruka said to her, her blush

"You sure have avery con siderate bf. I gotta go now... Chow..."Alyson went away...

"She big-mouthed,ain't she?"Hotaru said

"She is...Hai,Hotaru...."A familiar voice answer her.

"Yuu tobita? What are you doing here?"Ruka said

"well,,,i'm...."Yuu about to say when someone tapped himfrom behind.

"You're late...."The girl said.  
"I'm sorry,Mikan-chan....Where's Anna?"Yuu said.

"She's in the lobby,waiting for you dammit...!"Mikan said to him

"Oh....thanks...."Yuu said,fled away...

"Hai guys...long time don't see you all.... hotaru!!"Mikan said and hug her....somehow Hotaru don't point out her baka gun like she always did to her..

"Baka,where have you been?Hiding somewhere??"Hotaru said as Mikan lossen the hug.

"I've been travelling around the world for my concert....Hai Ruka pyon...."Mikan said as she sees greet her back.

"Wow,Mikan you've change...You look marvellous....."Ruka said Mikan and kiss her somehow make Natsume's angry...

"Well,change passes change us. Well,At least some of us. Looks like you're not cahnging,huh,Natsume-kun?"Mikan diverted her eyes to him.

"Whatever,Mikan.....My,you do look different."Natsume said to her as she sat down.

"Ruka,let's get some More fruits on the foods table,shall we,honey?"Hotaru look at Ruka.

"Ok....."Ruka said as he liking the new Hotaru. They both go,leaving Mikan and Natsume at the table.'tipical Ruka'Natsume said and he sat the nearest chair to Mikan.  
"Hei,'ve change....You look....super and hot..."Natsume said as he look at her rich brown eyes.'damn,those eyes are gorgeous'

"Well,You're not so bad yourself. The most eligible bachelor in heir to Hyuuga company. The hottest and heartthrob of all girls and woman,dying to be your mates."Mikan as she sat closer to him.

"Well,we're even now,idiot..."Natsume said...

"Maybe......"Mikan look at him seductively with her brown eyes.

Natsume shocked at her(inside)changes. 'Her style,clothing,talk ,her eye,her smile,her lips(snap out of it)!Natsume realised that he stare at Mikan too long,causing her to laugh....Ruka and hotaru came back. Hotaru's head is already on his shoulders.

"Imai's drunk?"Natsume said

"Yup....i thought she'll survive...but,nobody's perfect. I gotta send her home now."Ruka said as he carry Hotaru bridal-style out from the hotel.

"I think I wanna go home now..."Mikan said getting up...

"Yeah,i'm leaving too...i got a meeting tomorrow..."

"Let's walk to the parking lot together."Mikan said as she slip her hand into Natsume's hand like a sister to her big bro. They walk to the parking lot. All eyes on them especially paparazi who is spying on both of them. A pop diva and a bilionaire? This is news!

As they arrive at the parking lot,She let go of Natsume's hand and unlock her car from a far.

Natsume look at her 's the red Mercedes he saw earlier. So those eyes are Mikan's. Natsume look at Mikan who is currently heating up the engine...

"So,when can I see you again?"Natsume ask her....

"You'll see me again,Natsume...."Mikan said,kissing him on his lips and walk away.'she really change'Natsume thought and drive out after Mikan drive out.

Meanwhile......

"They really back together,huh?"Ruka said

"Yup,looks like they will be together now...."Hotaru said while looking in her binoculars.  
"Good acting back there. You learn to act somewhere?"Ruka look at Hotaru.

"Of course. I'm the queen of blackmail and acting...."Hotaru look at Ruka.

"Come on let's go home."

"Send you back?"Ruka sak her

"And get your boys to pick up my car?"

"Do you want to?"Ruka smirk at her.

"Sure...I'm already sleepy....."Hotru yawn. She lay back to the seat beside Ruka and finally close her start the engine and drive back to his penthouse........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

NEXT MORNING...................

NATSUME'S OFFICE.....

"Where is Imai?I didn't see Ruka either."Natsume said as he look at his watch.  
"Look at the time...They never be this late. They leaves earlier tan me yesterday..."Natsume walk back and forth his office.

Then his office opened revealing Ruka and Hotaru...panting....

"Nice of you to show up...Late!"Natsume look at themselves

"Sorry.....alarm clock...broke,,,"Ruka said to him.

"It's traffic,Hyuuga...chill.."Hotaru said

"Ok,since you have showed up...Let's go to the Hokobo company and meet the manager to discuss 'bout our company collaboration with them...."Natsume said and grabbed his coat.

The trio went to a Hokobo's company..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

HOKOBO'S COMPANY.....

The trio walks in the big company. Everybody was staring at the as they are the billionaire of Tokyo.....

"Can I see ?"Ruka said to the secretary...

"Oh,you are the people that ge wanted to meet."The girl smile and pick her phone up....

"Boss,your 2 pm appointment is here..."She said

"Ok....he's free. Come in..."She opens the door. They enters the office. They look at the office like it wasa woman's office....

"Wow...! Nice office...."Ruka complimented

"Yeah...not so bad..."Hotaru agrees

"Thank you" The boss said.

"Whatever....it's like a woman's room......"Natsume said

"Ah.....Natsume... you and your spicy flattering. Just like old times in Gakuen Alice."He said and chuckled

"Who are you?"Hotaru said ready with her BaKA Gun.

" did you know about the academy?"

"Speak up,...or i'll burn you....."Natsume have flames in his hands... The guy turns............................................................................................................................

The trio was shocked..........Ruka drops his case. Hotaru close her mouth. Natsume's flames is gone.....all becoz they saw the man's face..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AH....CLIFFHANGER!! I'll tell you who it is in the next chapter.....so wait......!!

p/s:Please review oh and thanks for all the viewers who gave me tips and advice and also flames...i appreciate it..........especially AedaCamuii....Arigato!!!


	6. What the hell?

**WHAT THE HELL??**

"What?? surprised?"The man said.

"You....."Ruka said as he point his finger to the man.

"Narumi??"Hotaru steady her baka gun

"The Gay is our future company collaborators??"Natsume said,surprised but knowing Natsume he have a great way hiding it...

"Yes,it's me...But the company is not mine any longer... I have gave it to my heiress...."He said and smirk

"Sit down.....Now...let us start the agreement...."Narumi smile and sat down,properly.... The trio sat down....

"Ok....the agreement paper is right about here....."Ruka pull out a paper....

"Yeah....read it....sign it....."Hotaru said in (Dismay?)...

"Yeah....wonder how u got married...?"Natsume ask while looking at Narumi,eye to eye...

"I've been married a long time ago....Since you guys are in school...But i'm separated from my daughter....now i'm back with her..."Narumi said and hide his smirk....

"So,if u don't own this company.....means u don't deserve to sign this paper...."Hotaru tries to pull the paper away from Narumi....

"Smart and genius as before.....Of course I will invite her here.... She will be here any minutes now...."Narumi look at her..... Natsume look at this guy....'_looks like he's hiding something...whether i'm crazy or stuck to his human pheromone...._ Ruka look at his old teacher with quite a surprise....'_who would thought a regular teacher at Gakuen Alice alias my teacher is the owner of the biggest computer chips and games in the world?No wonder he always not in and was substituted all the times...._ Hotaru thought in her head '_Should I accept this company? Come to think bout it,this means the profits will go higher...."_While the trio was busy reminiscing with their mind...Narumi got a thing in his head '_Wait till u see her...you will be quite shock....especially you...black cat....Natsume_ _Hyuuga....'Narumi smile evilly at him.... _Then,the phone rang....

"Yes....." Narumi said at the phone...

"Mr. Narumi._..she's here....."_His secretary Niko said

"Good...Send her in. We don't wanna keep the guest waiting....."Narumi said and wink at them. The trio just look at him in disgust(well,not Ruka)..Then,there's a knock at the door....

"Mr. Sakura...."Niko said...

"Where is her?"He asked

"She's here...." The secretary bow down and give way for Narumi's heiress. Hotaru look up. Ruka shocked. Natsume twitched. The trio were surprised to see the heiress was.........

"Hi,dad.....What's up?"The girl with brunette haired highlighted with pink,flash sweet smile at her dad and the shocked trio.

"DAD?!"Ruka,Hotaru and Natsume said. They were shocked. Narumi's heiress and one only daughter is......is......is....Mikan Sakura!!! Their best friend!!!

"Mikan???"Ruka said as he saw the brunette haired girl walks in elegantly in red blouse covered by a black vest and black stripes skirt...

"Mikan..baka...you?"Hotaru also shocked. For the first time she shows her shocked face....

"Polka?? But how come??"Natsume said. He was amazed to see how a idiotic,innocent girl turn to a very mature,beautiful and sexy woman... Narumi and Mikan just smirk at their reaction.... She walks forward. She smile at Ruka. She smile and hug Hotaru. "Huh....I miss you,Hotaru...!!"She said almost suffocating Hotaru. "Not so tight....Baka...."Hotaru said trying to break free from her tight hug.

"Oh? Sorry....."Mikan said,smiling stupidly....(Well,she still our dear Mikan). Then,she look to her right to see the raven hair and crimson eyes boy she known before has turned into a man. A handsome man.

"And how are you,my dear partner?"Mikan said and she pull out her hand to shake her hands with him... Natsume look at her in confusion.. _'Is this the real Mikan? Am I dreaming?'_ He just look at her....for that he didn't see her for a long time.

Mikan laughed like she used to when she's in GA. The laugh woke Natsume up from his daydreaming....  
"Tch...Whatever...."He sat down, act emotionless like he always be.

"Ok...let's start the discussion,shall we?"Mikan said as she said. Ruka and Hotaru sat too as well as Narumi.... They discuss about the meeting. Hotaru and Ruka was surprised to see how clever Mikan to talk about Business as Math wasn't Mikan thing...For Natsume,he's amazed to see the loud and stupid at math Mikan is able to communicate about it easily. Even though looks like he didn't bother to look at Mikan,actually he's peeking and checking her out by the corner of his eyes...

" So,are you agree with it?"Mikan ask Natsume....

"Yeah,whatever...."He said. Mikan smile and hand him over the document for him to sign. Natsume sign it after Ruka and Hotaru.

"Ok....we're finally collaborate company..."Mikan got up and shake with Ruka and Hotaru. Narumi got a plan to set the two alone.

"Hotaru,since we are partner,i want you to see the account balance and check the account for whether it's suit u or you need to change the arrangement..."Narumi said. He lead Hotaru out with Ruka behind her(surprisingly). Mikan saw her dad wink at her. _'why is dad_ _winked at me?'_she look around and only to find Natsume staring at her sharply....

"What? Is there any torn in my blouse?"She look and touch around her clothing to find any holes... Natsume smirk. _'Well she's still the_ _idiotic girl I know...'_

"Hei,little girl. Who's circus do you bumped into?"Natsume said pointing at her clothing.

"What?! Do you have problem with my clothing..???"Mikan look at him with wide eyes...

"If I am,what are you gonna do with me?"Natsume said standing up.

"Well,tell me what is your problem with my clothing?"Mikan look at him wearily... Natsume's smirk getting bigger. _'Well,it doesn't hurt_ _for a bit dirty trick.....' _

"Yeah...What if I said your clothing makes me aroused all over?What are u gonna do?"Natsume said. Now he's standing in front of her. She looks confused. She's dumfounded.

"What? What is arouse?"Mikan said,flipping her hair to the back

"Never mind. I know you don't know what i'm talking about....So what's with the Pink highlighted hair?"Natsume said,pulling her highlighted hair.

"Hei,that's my hair...I did it in my concert tour in France..."Mikan said. Natsume is still playing with her hair..

"Hei,knock it off...!"Mikan push his hand away..

"Ok...ok.... I'll let go...but I won't next time...."Natsume smirked

"Hmph....Nice meeting you,Natsume. By the way I....miss you....a lot.... Bye..."Mikan flash a quick smile and quickly get out frim the room. Natsume twitched at the last words...._ 'God....Am I dreaming?'_

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

p/s:How was it? Thanks for all the reviews..... Sorry for the late update... Please Review....!!!GOMENSAI!!


	7. Mikan's Secret

Me:Sorry for the late update! I got my handful of um...something...

Anyhow,Natsume,Ruka and Hotaru have met Mikan now,right?

She have changed,yup. But on top of that,she have a little secret.

Check out.....Oh..and I don't own GA(I only wish I does! He he)

…..........................................................................................................

MIKAN'S SECRET

"I can't believe we were signing contract with Narumi and Mikan yesterday"Ruka said to Natsume and Hotaru

"Believe it dude."Natsume said

"But I still can't believe that Mikan have changed so much..."Hotaru speaks her opinion

"You mean,being mature and sexy(hot) at the same time? That is darn right.!"Ruka said while looking at Hotaru. She has a jealousy spark in her eyes and apparently,Ruka noticed it. He smirk. While Ruka and Hotaru were talking about the new Mikan,Natsume was long gone,reminiscing with his thoughts. Well,he does like her for who and what she were back in the school,now the things just sort of adds up to a new level of maturity......

_'Now can I have the courage to tell her that I somehow have feelings for her? Can she ever liked me? What's wrong with me? She just a girl,FGS!Well, a totally cute,innocent,nice,hot..ah! Snap it out,minds! Why are u dragging me into this kind of situation? The kind that I always dream about her? That I wish she with me now...I'm embracing her with full protection that I can't gave her back at GA becoz of that stupid Persona! Oh,why? This is the first time I ever felt this way towards the opposite sex....Man,This is one tough thing...'_Natsume is lost in his thought. He didn't even realized that Hotaru and Ruka were staring at her,with big smirk on their faces.

"Yup,he's stunned by her..."Hotaru said

"Well,it's kind a relevant that since we were back from seeing Mikan yesterday,he always wandering elsewhere with his mind..."Ruka said. He know his bf like Mikan from GA a long time ago. Natsume is just not the kind of person who...well...talks so much about the mushy stuff..let alone love..... Ruka now can let out a relief as he thought Natsume was a gay at first but happy that is not real.....

"Ruka...u want me to wake him up from his Wonderland?"Hotaru said. Ruka was lost in his thought too. Hotaru grumbles... '_These two idiots really starts to annoys me....never mind.... I'll let my Gun do all the talking...'_ She pulled out her baka gun and shoot at both Natsume and Ruka. Both of them fall flat on their butt with sore on their perfectly perfect face...

"Ouch! What's that for?!"Ruka said,rubbing his cheek.

"Hell! What's the big idea,Imai?"Natsume said.

"Well,i'm just saving you from pure humiliation..."Hotaru said

"What does that mean??"The guys ask. Hotaru points at Natsume's cheeks.

"U were drooling,Hyuuga.. Why? U watched some 'awesome' boys fave movie last night? Or maybe u have a bad imagination of Mikan? Hum???"Hotaru smirks.. Natsume touch his cheeks '_Damn,i drools?Shit! I don't even noticed it. And worse in public....with Imai's proving it...' _Hotaru pull out a camera from his handbag. She's gonna do what she did second best(first was blackmailing)at GA,Taking snapshots with all kind of angle,surrounding and place...

"Smile Hyuuga...."Hotaru flash her camera. Ruka was shocked to see her with her second fave hobby,taking pics without permission...

"What's the big idea,Imai?!"Natsume said while shielding his face with his hands.

"What does it looks like i'm doing?"Hotaru still flashing...

"Hotaru,stop it,k?"Ruka begin to talk.

"No way! Ei,where are u going Hyuuga!"Hotaru follows Natsume with Ruka behind her..

"Away! From you!..."Natsume runs

"You can run but u can't hide.."Hotaru said

"Hotaru, stop it or i'll...."Ruka said grabbing her hands,preventing her from taking shots of Natsume

"Or what?? Hum?? What?? What are u gonna do with me?"Hotaru said

"Are u challenging me? Are u saying i'm coward?" Ruka starts to boils

"Nope,just saying that u are.....well...cowards...."Hotaru said still flashing(She still does that without looking?). Hotaru bade her and continue chasing Natsume.....

"Gotcha!"Hotaru cornered him.....

"Hell,Imai!"Natsume said....

"This is the most happiest day...wait..second happiest day of my life..."HoTARU SAID,READY TO FLASH AGAIN

"What's ur first?"Natsume said...

"Well....i got ur pics at the Alice dance where U and Mikan accidentally kissed...Oh..that's a jackpot..eh?What's this?"Hotaru said when Ruka caught her off guard and dragged her away..

"I'll punish her,Natsume....Don't worry...."Ruka said and dragged the unwanted Hotaru (Eh?) away......

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

NATSUME POV...

Fuh! Thank god Ruka nailed her on time. I thought i was going to be Imai's guinea pig again...I reach my pockets but I couldn't find my phone.....

"Where is it?"I said..

"Are u looking for this ?"A voice said to me.. I pulled my head up and saw the brown orbs I've been missing...

"Polka....?Why are u here?"I ask

"Well,i just came back from the gym...thinking to stop by the Baskin' Robbins to eat my favorite strawberry ice-cream...

"U still like strawberries?"I ask her again.

"Yeah...i told u when we were in GA that I will never disliked strawberries. I love them...."Mikan smile again. '_Why is that smile so calming?'_

"Whatever....Red-Printed..."I said to her

"Well,it doesn't hurt to be nice and caring sometimes u know...wait...u saw my underwear??? Natsume! U still don't change,U underwear-peeking dope!"

"Well,u still as loud and annoying as before...Guess we're even..."I smirk at her frowned face.

"C'mon,let's get some ice-cream..."Mikan said....

At a corner,a red haired guy was staring at the scene all the time...

"Well,well,well,u have grown....If i'll get u it'll be in the price of one...But not now...."He said.

At BR,everyone were staring at the 2 couple who just entered the

…....................................................................................................................................................................................................................... BR. Natsume noticed this. He just smirk. As for Mikan,she's just don't care(or a little stupid not to care)that all eyes are on them especially the counter-boy...

"Can I help u..?"The boy was shivering with anxiousness. Who wouldn't? His fave singer is in front of him

"Well,i want strawberry ice-cream with the colored sprinkle on top. What u want Natsume?"Mikan tuned her head to Natsume.

"I' just have what she have..."He smile at the boy but it wasn't an ordinary smile...It was don't-u-dare-flirt-with-my-girl smile..

The boy nodded. Natsume found a seat and sit with Mikan.

Everybody were busy gossiping about them..

"Is that the famous Mikan?With the most eligible bachelor in Japan?"A girl with her friends look at themselves

"Seems like it....They totally look perfect for each other..."Her friend adds on.

"So the rumor 'bout them at the parking lots,stoling kisses were true? Ah...too bad 4 me..."Her other friend said

"Too bad he's already taken..."

"Yeah,too bad she's already taken" A group of boys not far from the said.

"Man,He's lucky. Look at her. Cute,hot,innocent,hot,sexy,hot.."His friend adds on...

"How about we take a picture and sent it to web?"They suggested(girls).

"Yeah...."They takes Mikan and Natsume's pics with their cellphone.

"Now,we have taken pics... Let's watch them..."They said. Natsume just said nothing.... Then their ice-cream come..

"Yay! It's here....Yummy...I missed this in England..."Mikan said while enjoying her ice-cream.

"Don't they have these in England?"

"Yeah...but I like it better if it was made in Japan..."Mikan continued eating.....Natsume just stare at her(well,not really stare). Mikan didn't noticed anything.. She's cute and innocent.....' Natsume thought.

At the parking lot,(Man,i love parking lot scene!)Mikan gave a peck on Natsume's cheeks(He was shocked).

"Is it ur custom in England to kiss a person before bading them goodbye?"Natsume asked.

"Yeah and I just like kissing you...Bye.."Mikan smile and slide her car out from the parking lot. Natsume touch his cheeks(He blush?). _'yes,she have changed. I will tell her and prevent her from kissing other guys cheeks....Anyhow it was like a quick date back there'_ Natsume slide his car out....

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mikan return home to her penthouse...

"Ah! I'm home..."She said and close the door. She take a bath....She remembered back when she was with Natsume just now....She finished up and wear her bathrobe. She was about to open her huge closet to pick up clothes when her cellphone rang...

"Must be dad....He must've wonder where I've been.."Mikan said. She pick up the phone and answered it. "

"Hello....Hello..dad??"Mikan said. No answer...She tried it bout 3 times when....

"I finally got you....Yuka 's gonna regret whats he did to me......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

P/s:Guess who? And i'm asking all to read my fanfics Romance After Marriage and give suggestion on how I should continue the story....Thanks for all reviews and Flames!!! Arigatou..XD


End file.
